Tea and Flowers
by Goddamtea
Summary: A VERY short Cid x Shera. We see Cid's softer side, sorry for any OOCness.
1. Tea

Disclaimer

Bonjour! Hey, i don't own Cid or Shera, they belong to SQUARE, shame really...

AN: This is a tres short Cid x Shera. ALl the chapters are below 300 words. I just thought short chapters would be more effective. I think i've got Shera in character but with Cid, i tried to capture the loving side we never really see, so if there's OOC-ness, i'm sorry! Well, hope you enjoy! R & R!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tea and Flowers

Chapter 1: Tea

'I got the tea bags, Captain' Shera called as she bustled through to the kitchen carrying bags. Cid was sat in his chair with his feet up on the table, he heard the kettle boiling. A minute or so later, Shera came in carrying a tray of tea. Cid took the cigarette out of his mouth scrunched it up on the table and moved his feet. Shera frowned slightly at the burn mark but placed the tray down where Cid's feet had been. She poured tea into two cups and placed one in front of Cid. She went and sat opposite Cid. Cid downed the tea while Shera sipped and read a book that she had brought in.

'Er…thanks' Cid's gruff voice rang through the silence.

'Hmm?' Shera looked up over her glasses.

'Thanks for the tea' He muttered. Shera smiled, 'You're welcome.'


	2. Rose

Tea and Flowers

Chapter 2: Rose

Cid was working in the garage, tweaking with various pieces of machinery.

'Captain, dinner's ready' Shera had appeared at the doorway.

'Thanks, would you mind handin'me a screwdriver, there's one in the tool box' Cid didn't look away from his work. Shera walked over to the toolbox and lifted the lid.

'Cid, what's this' She held up a white rose.

'I-It's a rose, to thank ya for the tea…' Cid did not turn to look at Shera, 'I'll go wash my hands then' Cid stood up and practically ran out of the room, leaving Shera in a confused daze.


	3. Shepherd's Pie

Tea and Flowers

Chapter 3: Shepherd's Pie

Cid wolfed down his Shepherd's Pie, not looking up once.

'Captain, is everything ok?' Shera asked, looking slightly anxious.

'Hmm? Yeah, I'm fine' Cid said to his SHpherd's Pie. Shera sighed inwardly and continued eating.


	4. Bookmark

Tea and Flowers

Chapter 4: Bookmark

Shera sighed as she sat back in her chair, her book in her hand. She had some spare time now that Cid was 'taking a walk'. She flicked through a couple of pages and found her places, but instead of her bookmark, she found a note and a tiny white flower flattened against the page. Shera picked up the note, it read: 'Thanks for dinner, Cid' Shera removed her glasses and rubbed her eyes, she was going to finds out what Cid was up to.


	5. Diamond

Tea and Flowers

Chapter 5: Diamond

Cid was wolfing down his diner once again, still not looking at Shera; he had avoided her eye for days.

'Er, Captain…' Shera interrupted.

'Yup?' Cid stopped eating and looked at his boots.

'What are these really for?' She pulled the note and two flowers from her pocket. Cid looked at Shera's face, just not her eyes.

'They're to say thanks for stuff' Cid mumbled.

'Hmm, yeah' Shera frowned, unconvinced.

'I-I've got one more to give you' Cid put his hand in his jacket pocket.

'Can I have it now, or is it going to be a surprise?' Shera smiled gently.

'You might as well have it now' Cid pulled a small box from his pocket and placed it on the table in front of Shera, his gaze returned to his boots.

'That-That's thanks for e-everythin'' Cid had started to blush. Shera took the small box in her hands and opened it slowly to reveal a sparkling diamond ring. Shera gasped.

'W-Will you m-marry me?' Cid's face was red Shera got up from her seat and rushed over to Cid, flinging her arms around his neck. Cid almost toppled off his chair.

'Cid, of course I will.' Cid wrapped his arms round Shera's waist, tears fell down her face, 'Of course I will.'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Hope you enjoyed it, feel free to review! Thanks for reading!


End file.
